Que el cielo decida
by Koko-13
Summary: "Atem no lo había dicho, pero esa radiante sonrisa le llenaba de una melancolía tan cálida que estaba totalmente seguro de que fue una persona muy importante para él" Atem despierta con un cuerpo y sin recuerdos en Egipto [Post-Cannon] [Shonen ai] [Blindshipping]
1. Chapter 1: Callejones

**Que el cielo decida**

Capitulo 1: Callejones

_Tú no eres débil, siempre has tenido un poder que nadie puede vencer. El poder de la bondad… eso es lo que aprendí de ti._

—¿Otro yo?

Yugi giró la cabeza, meciéndola, estaba en su alma, en el laberinto de su alma. Buscó de donde vino la voz pero solo alcanzó a ver sombras deslizándose por las paredes. Una de ellas era familiar, tan familiar que la siguió por los caminos trazados.

Pasillos, escaleras, puertas. El japonés se preguntó si aún seguía la sombra correcta hasta que giró por un muro hasta llegar a un callejón estrecho.

—Compañero.

Llamó y Yugi se sintió inundado por un calor tan reconfortante al verlo de nuevo. Nunca lo había visto como el faraón egipcio que era, pero de mínimo fue deslumbrante, los ostentosos tocados de oro, la seda roja de su capa y esa piel morena tan tersa.

—¿Otr-? Atem.

Al escuchar su nombre la visión le sonrió y extendió la mano derecha llamándole a su lado pero desvaneciendose en las sombras al proceso.

—¡Atem! —gritó corriendo a sostener su mano.

Y solo logró chocar con la realidad.

Realidad en medio de una clase de inglés.

—¿Sucede algo señor Mutou? —preguntó la maestra de inglés levantando la vista del libro que impartía a la clase.

—¡N-No! —exclamó apenado, levantándose de su banco.

—Entonces, continue con la lectura por favor.

Por un momento el duelista entró en pánico, ¿en que estaba pensando? Estaba fantaseando durante clases. Miró a todos lados. por suerte Anzu a su lado estaba señalándole disimuladamente el párrafo en el que se habían quedado con su fino dedo índice.

—"The power of kidness… that's what I learned from you"

Oh, así que fue eso.

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo Ishizu desayunaba cómodamente con Marik y Rishid tan simplemente como podía ser una comida. Había pasado ya un año desde que el espíritu del faraón Atem así como los artículos del milenio habían dejado la época actual, por lo tanto ella y su hermano eran solo guías y promotores de expediciones y reliquias relacionadas con el antiguo Egipto con una vida tan común y corriente como la que siempre desearon.

—-fue por eso que dejó de... hermana el teléfono esta sonando —dijo Marik.

Ella los miró excéptica, ¿no iban a ir ellos a contestar?

El aparato volvió a timbrar y al ver que ninguno de sus acompañantes se movía ella se levanto pesadamente.

—Aló, habla con Ishizu Ishtar —contestó e hizo una pausa—. ¿Hospital? —su tono llamó la atención de su hermano y Rishid en el comedor— Ya veo. Entiendo, entonces voy ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, colgó la bocina y regresó a su lugar en el comedor.

—¿Eran del hospital? —preguntó Marik.

—Si, era la secretaria del hospital general, dijo que no era nada urgente, se trataba de algo que olvidó nuestro padre y querían saber si yo tomaría responsabilidad de eso.

Marik frunció el ceño,escéptico de la tranquilidad de su hermana.

—Esta bien, el alma faraón se ha marchado al otro mundo, ya no hay amenazas en esta tierra. Solo, terminemos el desayuno y démos un vistazo por el hospital.

Finalmente el menor decidió obedecer, con o sin collar milenario confiaba en el instinto de su hermana mayor. Además, él no tenía ningún mal presentimiento.

* * *

—¿Todo esta bien hoy Yugi? —preguntó Anzu con un ligero tono de reprimenda en su voz.

Era ya la hora de salida, un hora después del incidente del despiste de Yugi y sus amigos estaban reunidos bajo un árbol fuera del edificio comiendo en relativo silencio para escuchar su respuesta.

—Solo estaba soñando despierto —dijo dulcemente apenado—. Gracias por la ayuda en clase Anzu.

La muchacha se sonrojó violentamente, por suerte ninguno de los chicos lo noto.

—Si no pones atención en clase no pasarás el exámen de inglés de mañana Yugi —bromeó Jounochi.

—Mira quien lo dice, casi haces un charco de baba al dormir en clase —bromeó Honda.

Yugi sonrió y miró una vez más al cielo, todo era tranquilidad y el no podía dejar de pensar en el faraón.

—Yugi-kun —llamo Hanasaki, ese introvertido fan de Zombire que en esos momentos se acercó sosteniendo un cuadernillo.

A su lado Bakura sonreía incómodo.

—¿Que sucede Hanazaki?

—Quería hablar con ustedes, es sobre el festival escolar.

Todos los ojos se volcaron sobre Ryo, no es que el y Hanasaki fueran amigos, pero claramente esa pintura de incomodidad que era su rostro indicaba que era algo raro.

Yugi solamente esbozó una de sus enormes sonrisas. Adoraba los días normales de escuela.

Pero una parte de él seguía extrañando al espíritu del faraón. No se sentía solo o débil, sencillamente quería verlo.

Y mientras Hanazaki le hablaba, Anzu vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo al soñador Yugi.

* * *

Ishizu miró incómoda a su hermano menor y a Rishid vigilándola en la recepción del Hospital General del Cairo les dijo cien veces durante el desayuno y antes de salir de casa que no era necesario que la acompañaran pero ellos tercos lo hicieron.

—Soy Ishizu Ishtar, me llamó el doctor Benson.

—Oh si, la señorita Ishtar —la enfermera frente a la computadora tecleó un par de cosas—. Siga la línea gris hasta el elevador, en el cuarto piso, habitación 483 la espera el doctor Benson.

—Gracias —se giró hacia sus acompañantes y les miró severa—. Esperen aquí.

Mientras se dirigía al lugar Ishizu desconfió, el cuarto era el último piso, nada de investigaciones, laboratorio o cualquier otra cosa por lo que llamar a los dueños de museos y colecciones egipcias Ishtar.

¿Qué dejaría su padre en el cuarto piso?

—Señorita Ishtar, la estaba esperando —dijo un hombre ya entrado en años pillándola en el pasillo.

—Buenas noches doctor Benson —dijo extendiendo la mano para saludarlo.

A Ishizu Ishtar le agradaba el doctor Charles Benson, ese hombre canoso y amable había sido el doctor de su anormal familia desde que ella recordaba, sin duda la persona mas firme y compasiva para dar noticias críticas— Verá, la he llamado por un asunto muy delicado.

—Nada que incluya a mi padre es fácil de digerir —admitió sonriendo.

—El siempre me dió muchos problemas —recordo sonriendo afable para dar un suspiro—. Esperaba que esto nunca le diera problemas señorita.

—¿De qué habla?

El doctor se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación 483.

—Hace 15 años una pareja de amigos cercanos a su padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico junto a su hijo de 6 años, aunque los tres llevaban el cinturón de seguridad solamente el pequeño se salvó en un inevitable estado de coma, su padre fue muy insistente en que debiamos mantenerlo vivo. Así que estos últimos quince años lo hemos mantenido en animación suspendida.

El médico hizo una pausa asegurándose de la reacción de Ishizu. Sabía que ella era una mujer correcta y responsable, podía verlo en sus profundos ojos, que estaba esperando escuchar lo que seguía.

—Él me dijo que solo lo desconectara cuando estuviera seguro de que Marik hubiera superado sus lapsus sicóticos. Y ya va a ser un año de que regresaron de Japón y lo he visto muy tranquilo.

La chica sonrió al recordar que toda la oscuridad de Marik había sido borrada por el espíritu del faraón.

—Y esta mañana cuando lo desconecté recobró la consiencia. Es un suceso poco común pero totalmente posible.

La mujer contuvo la sorpresa a solo fruncir sus delgadas cejas.

—Mi padre pidió que yo me hiciera cargo de él —intuyó.

—Es bueno que tu estés al frente de la familia Ishtar, confío mucho más en tu juicio.

Ishizu sonrio levemente, convencida.

—¿Puedo verlo?

—Si, no recuerda absolutamente nada de quién es ni de su infancia, salvo a su nombre. Pero esta estable, ha comido y en un par de días podrá caminar con normalidad.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y entró el primero.

—¿Como te sientes?

—Mejor, me hizo muy bien el desayuno.

—Ha venido alguien por ti, ella va a ayudarte con lo que necesites.

El chico asintió.

—Pase por favor señorita Ishtar.

La muchacha pintó su mejor rostro de serenidad. Acto que se quebró tan pronto sus ojos chocaron con los vacíos rubíes del chico.

Era casi idéntico a Yugi, al menos en el extraño estilo de cabello, pero su rostro denotaba una firmeza de rasgos mayor a la del chico, su piel era morena y ojos rojos le demostraron que no se trataba del chico japonés.

—¿Isis?

Tuvo que cubrir su boca que inevitablemente se abrió al escuchar como la había llamado.

Giro a ver el semblante confundido del doctor y consiente de que no era propio de ella impactarse así, carraspeó.

— Soy Ishizu Ishtar, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

El muchacho frunció el ceño.

—Soy Atem.

—¿Nada más?

En respuesta solo negó con la cabeza.

—Eres Atem Ishtar, mi querido primo.

Le dijo con tanta dulzura que no fue capaz de cuestionarle nada.

A fin de cuentas había sido bueno que Marik la acompañara, porque esta vez ella no sabía que hacer.

*~Continuará~*

N/A:

Buenas.

Este es el primer Fanfic que escribo en mucho tiempo, espero que esta suerte de Prólogo no resulte muy enredada, sin embargo quiero aclarar tres cosas.

La primera es que esta ubicada en el manga, me he saltado un par de detalles al leerlo porque mi inglés no es bueno, pero de sus diferencias con el anime es que el faraón y Yugi nunca se conocieron en las memorias del primero y Rebecca jamás hizo aparición formal y me pareció apropiado para la trama que tengo planeada.

La segunda es que no odio a Anzu, vale, esto es un Blindshipping y ella puede ser un obstaculo para la pareja, pero la voy a tratar de dejar lo mejor parada posible.

La tercera es mi EPIC FAIL (oh god) que el reloj del Cairo esta 7 horas atrasado al de Tokio. Es decir que si en Egipto son las 8 de la mañana en Japón son las 3 de la tarde. Y sé que Yugi vive en la ficticia ciudad Domino pero imagino que esta ha de ser cercana a Tokio. La razón por la que cometí el error fue una locura de mis relojes que dicen "Seúl" por Egipto e "Inglaterra" por Japón, ¿por qué? No sé.

Y bueno, perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, escribo esto totalmente en mi móvil con SomNote y si un alma bella y caritativa quiere ser mi beta la adoraré y si me puede ayudar con el inglés le haré un altar buaaaa~

Por último el capitulo dos lo subiré el próximo lunes (espero). Hasta entonces…

Oyasumi~


	2. Chapter 2: Corazón de oro

Capítulo 2: Corazón de oro

Casi una semana después de que el extraño Atem despertase, y tras asegurarse de que tanto física como mentalmente se encontraba estable le dieron el alta y le indicaron que iría a la casa Ishtar. Si bien al principio todo resultó demasiado confuso tanto para el joven de cabello extravagante como para la heredera Ishtar la convivencia había resultado buena.

Este Atem era un chico calmado y muy analítico. Tal y como Ishizu temía, parecía ser un niño que trataba de responder todas sus preguntas observando a su alrededor; así que más que tratarlo como el faraón reencarnado, decidió acogerlo como lo que era: un niño que al despertar de un largo sueño pasaron 15 años.

—Ya he preparado una habitación para ti en nuestra casa, así tendrás toda la privacidad que quieras —comentó Ishizu mientras el doctor revisaba sus reflejos.

—Muchas gracias señorita Ishizu —dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—No me llames señorita, soy tu prima y pronto vamos a vivir juntos.

Atem se removió un poco nervioso al pensar en ello, estaba feliz de tener a sus parientes apoyándolo pero no dejaba de preguntarse ¿cómo era el mundo más allá de las ventanas del hospital? Recordaba tan poco y se sentía tan pequeño. Mientras más trataba de mirar atrás, a ver los rostros de sus padres, la casa en la que vivió o incluso como era su infantil rostro frente al espejo resultaba totalmente imposible. Ni siquiera podría imaginarlo y eso era aún más frustrante.

—Creo que eso fue todo —dijo el doctor Benson poniéndose de pie—. Atem, si llegas a recordar algo o te sientes mal no olvides que puedes venir aquí, serás bien recibido.

—Si —asintió—. Muchas gracias por haberse hecho cargo de mí estos años.

—Es mi trabajo.

Un toquido provino de la puerta, seguido que fue abierta para que Marik entrase.

—Traje un cambio de ropa, hermana —dijo extendiendo una gran bolsa de papel con asas.

—Perfecto, cámbiate Atem para que vayamos a casa. Odión preparará brochetas de cordero hoy —celebró la mujer entrelazando sus dedos.

El muchacho se llevó la bolsa teniendo cuidado de no moverse bruscamente y que la bata de hospital se abriese por detrás. Después de él el doctor se retiró y Marik se acercó con secretismo a su hermana pese a que estaban solos.

—¿No ha dicho nada?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera hace preguntas, es como si quisiera sacar todas las respuestas de lo que sucede a su alrededor mágicamente desde su cabeza.

—Tú sabes, tal y cómo el faraón —comentó tratando de sonar casual, parándose justo al lado de su hermana.

No habían hablado del tema del faraón o de Yugi dado a las prisas de tener todo listo en casa para el nuevo inquilino. Pero un ligero remordimiento lo estaba acosando por no hacerlo.

—Creí que nosotros dos podríamos determinar si él es el faraón, pero es solo un muchacho. Marik, no he tenido ningún mal presentimiento.

—Bueno, el alma del faraón solo puede estar en este mundo si así lo dictaminan los dioses y Yugi lo venció, se supone que él es capaz de enfrentar al mal.

—¿Insinúas que el faraón regresó para enfrentar un mal que Yugi no puede vencer? —conjeturó Ishizu casi incrédula, alzando una de sus perfectas cejas.

—No exactamente —el rubio giró uno de sus anchos brazaletes dorados, pensativo—. Pero Yugi y Atem tuvieron una relación muy cercana, tal vez él pueda saber si esta persona es el faraón.

Ishizu suspiró.

—Es solo que no quiero preocuparlo, pasaron tantas cosas en Battle city —sonrió—. Pero concuerdo en que es su derecho.

Un golpe fuerte sonó desde el baño donde Atem se estaba cambiando.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Yugi para invitarlo a venir aquí? Explícale la situación y yo voy a ayudar a Atem con lo que necesite.

Marik le sonrió y salió al pasillo para recibir mejor recepción, su hermana podría ser un poco fetichista para vestir chicos cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Dentro, en el baño del hospital Atem se encontró con su primer gran problema: entrar en los pantalones negros condenadamente ajustados que le había traído Marik, ¡eso era una segunda piel y una tortura!

Tiró de ellos, pero esa tela se pegó a sus piernas y tuvo que empezar a pellizcar algunas zonas para hacerlas subir. Respiró apresuradamente para tirar una vez más de ellos pegando la espalda contra la puerta como punto de apoyo.

_Trissssss_

Oh, había desgarrado el pantalón.

—¿Estas bien Atem? —esa había sido Ishizu afuera del baño.

—Sí, ya voy a terminar.

—Muy bien, voy a pasar para ayudarte.

—¡Ah no!

Su voz se tornó ronca en el instante en que la puerta se abrió empujándolo contra la pared ¿era la pubertad a sus 21? Y malditos fueran sus quince años en estado vegetal, lo habían dejado tan fuerte como una hoja de lechuga, incapaz de evitar que una chica sin hacer fuerza le empujara para abrir la puerta.

Fue la mano morena y hermosa de Ishizu entrando como la de un zombie la que revivió su dignidad, cerrando la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando la cara y brazo de la mujer en el acto.

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo Yugi guardaba sus libros en la mochila en una cotidiana noche de miércoles. Las cosas marchaban con la normalidad de su vida escolar, mas él seguía soñando despierto con el espíritu del faraón; una vez al día, en medio del estupor de la cotidianidad se perdía en las profundidades de su alma para perseguir a su viejo amigo por laberintos que no sabía si eran creados por su contrario o por él mismo.

—Yugi, Marik está al teléfono —le dijo su abuelo entrando a la habitación, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del chico.

—Gracias abuelito.

No era extraño que el egipcio lo llamara, una vez al mes recibía una postal de ellos y a la semana de eso Marik o Ishizu se comunicaban vía telefónica para saber cómo estaba.

Pero esta semana no habían enviado postal y tampoco era normal que se comunicaran entre semana y eran dos detalles que el japonés no iba dejar pasar.

—Aló.

—Hola Yugi, ¿cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, es bueno escucharte Marik.

El rubio rió animado.

—En realidad te llamo para preguntarte ¿qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

—Ahm —esa pregunta no era inusual, lo era el tono del rubio del otro lado del mundo, a lo que contestó dudoso—, no lo sé, jugar un videojuego.

—¿Por qué no vienes a Egipto este fin de semana? Yo invito.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, Ishizu tiene una crisis de edad, ya sabes, esta tan vieja y sigue soltera. Le hemos dicho que es porque es una amargada, pero-¡auch!

Yugi sintió una enorme gota bajar de su frente al escuchar las risas de Marik al fondo, junto a un "¿por qué tienes la nariz roja?", otro gruñido y algunas indicaciones de la mujer.

—Hola Yugi —dijo al fin Ishizu por la bocina, conteniendo su pena.

—Señorita Ishizu.

—En realidad, me gustaría que vinieras por una razón en específico, ¿tienes tiempo de escucharme?

—Claro —dijo buscando un banco alto para sentarse junto al teléfono.

No sabía que era más raro, si la razón de la llamada o lo que sucedía en ese preciso momento del otro lado del mundo. Probablemente eran lo mismo.

—Es un tema un poco delicado pero totalmente serio.

—Por favor señorita Ishizu, han pasado tantas cosas —comentó en un tono conciliador dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa que, viniendo de los guarda-tumbas, sería extravagante. Por decirle de alguna manera.

* * *

Marik tocó la puerta donde se estaba cambiando Atem con una nueva bolsa de papel en las manos.

—¿Todo bien?

No recibió respuesta, sabiendo lo reservado que era el chico y suponiendo la vergüenza que debió pasar por lo que le dijo Ishizu decidió contener sus risas.

—Pensé que no te quedarían mis pantalones, Ishizu me dijo lo que sucedió, así que te traje los de Rishid(1). Mañana iremos a comprarte ropa.

La puerta se abrió un poco y el rubio deslizó la bolsa por esta.

—Gracias —dijo Atem con voz ronca.

* * *

Ishizu hizo un silencio tras haberle contado a Yugi la situación de Atem, sabiendo que estaría muy confundido. Ella misma aún se hacía la idea de que lo que estaba pasando era real.

Y estaba genuinamente sorprendido, todos esos sueños despiertos con el alma del faraón, ¿eran una señal? ¿Pero de qué? Decenas de preguntas comenzaron a acribillarlo junto a una emoción cosquilleante que hervía en su interior. Así como que la pregunta primordial era ¿realmente Atem estaba en su mundo?

—¿Conoce el duelo de monstruos o sabe del antiguo Egipto? —preguntó apresurado tratando de enlazar sus ideas.

—No hemos comprobado sobre el duelo de monstruos, pero cuando lo conocí me llamó Isis. Queríamos invitarte a venir porque tú fuiste el compañero y luz del faraón por mucho tiempo, tu presencia aquí lo ayudará con el camino que quiera tomar.

Eso sonaba razonable, quizá por eso el énfasis a la palabra "tú".

—Pero, solo puedo ir yo —enlazó rápidamente, tratando de emular el calmado tono de voz de la chica.

—Exactamente, no vemos problema en que venga tu abuelo, pero pienso que Anzu, Jounochi y los demás no están preparados para la noticia.

—Entiendo —murmuró recordando el amor platónico tan intenso que sentía Anzu por su Yami.

—Así seremos más discretos para indagar en sus recuerdos, te presentaremos como un viejo amigo suyo.

Yugi sonrió apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, un poco mareado por la rapidez con la que sucedía todo.

—¿Está usted segura de invitarme señorita Ishizu? —preguntó pensando en los gastos.

—Claro, si estás preocupado por la escuela me aseguraré de que regreses el lunes, solo pide permiso para faltar a clases el viernes, ¿o tenías planes?

—¡No! No, señorita Ishizu, no me refería eso, solo no quiero ser un problema.

—Tonterías Yugi, tú eres una persona especial para nosotros —respondió la mujer con un tono tan fresco que fue imposible de contradecir—. Te envío un correo electrónico hoy en la tarde con los datos de tu vuelo.

—Eh, ah, sí. Sí, gracias señorita Ishizu —balbuceó torpemente.

—Hasta entonces Yugi —se despidió la egipcia.

El chico colgó el teléfono con el sentimiento de que lo había arrollado una aplanadora mecánica. O mejor dicho, que sobre él había pasado el huracán Ishtar.

Estaba mascando demasiado Gumi Tsureta(2) y seguro que eso tenía efectos secundarios, malditas drogas. Más no era del todo algo tóxico, siempre que se trataba de los Ishtar o de Atem su mundo giraba demasiado rápido. Siempre que se tratara de Atem todo su mundo se volcaba a lo impredecible.

Apoyó sus manos en sus piernas y apretando los labios se removió incómodo, ¿qué era ese mar de ácido rebullendo en sus entrañas? Era innegable su emoción pero también lo era su preocupación producto de las cientos de preguntas que trataba de evadir.

Se levantó directo a la alacena para ir por su maleta. Si era solo un fin de semana bastaba con la más pequeña, dos cambios de ropa, algún libro y su infaltable disco de duelo. O tal vez eso no.

Entonces frunció el ceño y arrastrando la maleta empolvada para arrojarla sobre su cama abrió _esa_ cajita dorada.

Ya no tenía el rompecabezas del milenio, pero al menos había conservado la caja que lo contuvo alguna vez y que ahora resguardaba dos mazos de duelo: el de Atem y el suyo propio.

Recordó una de las últimas conversaciones con él.

_—Atem —llamó Yugi a su otro yo._

_Desde que obtuvieron el nombre del faraón y derrotaron a Bakura, el espíritu del egipcio había regresado a ser tan huraño como al principio durante los días, como si meditara constantemente. Solo en la noche conversaba con su compañero._

_—¿Qué sucede compañero? —preguntó a su lado como un fantasma._

_—Mira esta carta que acabo de conseguir, se llama El Mago Silencioso —dijo guiñando un ojo al mostrársela._

_El fantasma sonrió observándola detenidamente._

_—Es como un pequeño Mago Oscuro —comentó dudando de decirle "pequeño"(3)—, es un poco como tú compañero._

_Antes de que Yugi contestara Atem hundió la nariz en los mechones rubios del chico. Era un contacto muy suave, que se sintió como una cálida brisa haciéndolo reír._

_—¡Atem! —reclamó juguetón._

Al ver de nuevo la carta del Mago Silencioso al tope de su mazo decidió llevarla en su portacartas y cerrar la cajita dorada.

*~Continuará~*

1. Rishid es el nombre de Odión en el manga, no sé como pude dejarlo pasar

2. Gumi Tsureta… youtube watch ? v = j1f1u _ XUlxA no puedo explicarlo con palabras, japoneses.

3. Creo que ya lo sabían, pero a mi me impresionó saber que Silent Magician es mujer, jajajaja. Como dato extra de esta escena, en el manga, tras recuperar sus memorias Atem pasa un mes más en la tierra antes del duelo ceremonial.

N/A:

¡Buenas!

Permítanme decirles que sufrí de una tripa torcida por escribir esto, no sé como lo logré con el móvil con el 15% de carga casi toda la semana.

Por supuesto gran parte del crédito es para mi beta **Dream-Bloom** (lean sus historias, son grandiosas), esa ángel caída del cielo me animó a desarrollar apropiadamente las escenas de este capítulo, así como de la historia a futuro y corrigió mi horthografia ¡eeeee! Soy feliz con mi beta~

(Haré mi baile gay de Lady Gaga)

Hablando de errores, acabo de corregir el nombre de Rishid/Odión y la diferencia de horario entre Japón y Egipto, resultó que fue Japón el que esta siete horas adelantado. Ya estan corregidos el primer y el segundo capitulo, muchas disculpas.

Por último ¡muchas gracias por los reviews! ¡Wiiii, cuatro reviews!

**Dream-Bloom**, **DarkRose00**, **eria dmg17041** y **el anónimo Guest**. Por ustedes me animo a continuar escribiendo.

Subiré el capitulo el próximo lunes (tal vez antes). Hasta entonces…

Oyasumi~


	3. Chapter 3: I am error

**Aclaración**: Desde el momento en que Yugi saluda a los Ishtar todos los dialogos en español vendrían a ser del natal japonés del chico, los dialogos en itálica serán en inglés y para no perder el hilo pondré su traducción al español entre parentesis justo en seguida, phew.

Capítulo 03: I am Error

Jounochi tenía una rutina todas las mañanas de lunes a viernes: medio despertaba quince minutos antes de ir a la escuela, medio desayunaba cualquier pan, cereal o sopa que encontrara frío o caliente por el camino, recogía a Yugi frente a su tienda casa, llegaban a la escuela 5 minutos antes de entrar a clases, tiempo en que despertaba a Honda quién dormitaba en su pupitre, miraba grosero a Seto Kaiba y le preguntaba a Anzu cual clase era primero; todo eso en un limbo entre el sueño de la mañana y el hambre, hasta el almuerzo donde despertaba a la realidad. Y no es que Jounochi fuera despistado, él sabía que ese jueves algo no estaba bien, pero como toda persona con hambre, solo lo notó hasta el almuerzo con un pan de Yakisoba en la mano.

—¡Yugi! ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?

Anzu se palmeó la cara, Honda lo miró con la obviedad que se le mira a un idiota, Ryo con lástima y Otogi con vergüenza.

Yugi se llevó una mano al cabello, sonriéndole apenado, sabía de antemano que tenía que explicar por segunda vez por qué había cambiado su peinado a pinchos de toda la vida por dejarlo de bajada hacia atrás, le caía a la altura de los hombros bastante rebelde, Anzu por la mañana incluso comentó que la forma que tomó se parecía bastante al hermoso cabello de Mai, claro que aún con los extravagantes colores del rey de los juegos.

—Solo pensé que ya era hora de cambiarlo.

—Oh, pues te sienta muy bien, amigo —dijo el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—No puedo creer que realmente se diera cuenta hasta el almuerzo —comentó Anzu.

—Me debes 200 yenes Otogi —canturreó Honda—, este cachorro no funciona sin el tanque lleno.

—Tengo que subestimar un poco más a Jounochi —murmuró Otogi.

—¡Qué cosas dicen ustedes dos!

—Hablando de cachorros —interrumpió Ryo lo que iba a ser una pelea—, ¿leyeron el guión de Hanazaki?

Había pasado una semana de que el introvertido chico le presentara al grupito su idea para el festival escolar, una simple y romántica obra teatral ambientada en el antiguo Egipto.

Gracias al impacto del duelo de monstruos y la globalización de Kaiba Corp. todos los stands del festival escolar tendrían algo que ver con juegos, así que Hanazaki propuso algo acorde sin que rivalizara con los demás. La clase escogería qué hacer la próxima semana, pero al menos la presidenta de la clase, Anzu, la habría leído para entonces.

O eso se suponía, nadie contestó a la pregunta del albino.

—El trabajo no me ha dejado —masculló la única chica ahí.

Los demás decidieron que los pájaros eran dignos de su total atención, como si chocaran entre ellos. Bakura suspiró derrotado y evadió la mirada interrogante de Yugi con un puchero, tal vez el rey de los juegos estaba muy a la defensiva con el albino, pero no le parecía normal tanto interés en una obra de teatro, si bien no parecía ser interés positivo, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico.

Porque Yugi tenía mucho en que pensar, mucho por hacer y un vuelo que tomar.

* * *

Atem se miró al espejo reconociendo la imagen que este le transmitía, había pasado una semana desde que despertó y aún se sentía extraño cada vez que se miraba a un espejo.

No era que no se reconociera, pero quería recordar cada vez que se veía a si mismo sobre su pasado, suponía, debía dejar de obsesionarse con ello, no podía obligar a su cerebro a cavar en sus memorias empolvadas y viejas, además Ishizu le dijo que lo visitaría un amigo desde Japón; ni siquiera sabía dónde era Japón pero estaba nervioso. Demasiado nervioso.

Revisó su ropa, agradablemente nueva y a su medida, una fresca camisa sin mangas de seda roja, pantalones negros con zapatos a juego, un atuendo simple y fresco decorado con brazaletes dorados. Todo en perfecto orden.

—Atem, ya es hora de irnos —llamó Rashid a su puerta.

—Sí, ya voy.

Echó un último vistazo a su reflejo y recordando no volver a olvidar su propio rostro se encaminó a la salida.

* * *

El camino en auto fue, como siempre, un mar de descubrimientos para Atem, el Cairo era una ciudad tan grande, había muchas movilizaciones de personas y militares por todos lados; sin embargo él no hacía preguntas, solamente observaba atentamente por el rabillo del ojo sin perder detalle.

—Atem, ¿sabes que es un aeropuerto? —preguntó Marik junto a él.

—Donde arriban los aviones, son… —frunció el ceño pensativo lo que iba a decir— aves de metal que llevan personas en su interior.

—Recuerdas bastante —celebró Ishizu al volante.

—Debería poder recordar más —murmuró.

—Sé que ver a Yugi te hará muy bien. Él es pura luz —comentó amorosa la mujer estacionando el auto.

—¿Yugi? El chico que viene de Japón —enlazó por lógica el moreno.

—Exactamente.

Entraron al aeropuerto entre dudas que Atem se guardaba sobre la gente, los computadores y demás cosas. Marik estaba muy atento a las pantallas mientras Ishizu esperaba sentada.

Era inevitable para él preguntarse, ¿quién era Yugi? ¿Venía desde muy lejos? ¿A qué se refería Ishizu con que era "pura luz"?

—Ahí viene, ¡Yugi! —llamó Marik alzando un brazo.

Entonces la última pregunta de Atem fue respondida al ver la hermosa sonrisa del niño extranjero.

El muchacho venía arrastrando una maleta, poseía una fina piel blanca, un poco más bajito que él y su cabello daba un aire parecido al suyo pero que caía hacía atrás revuelto. Más fueron sus enormes ojos, tan brillantes y puros los que le hicieron sentir una completa calma, sacándole una sonrisa complacida como ninguna que recordara haber esbozado antes.

Al llegar hasta ellos, Yugi hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Marik, señorita Ishizu, Rashid.

Atem no pudo entender lo que este adorable chico les había dicho e Ishizu se dio cuenta de ello.

—He say, "_It's been a long time no see you_" —tradujo amablemente.

—_Oh, ok_—Atem no sabe hablar japonés Yugi, habla árabe de nacimiento y un perfecto inglés, pero nada más —explicó Marik—. ¿Has aprendido algo de inglés en la escuela?

—A-ah ja —claro, esa era su clase favorita para soñar despierto— U-Un poco.

Atem sonrió al notar al chico nervioso y le extendió la mano derecha.

—_Nice to meet you, my name is Atem Ishtar._ (Gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Atem Ishtar).

Apresurado Yugi le contestó el apretón de manos. Marik ya le había explicado antes sobre el joven egipcio y todo concerniente a su estado de amnesia, por eso cambió su peinado para no generar conjeturas sobre su cercanía; también estaba al tanto de que esa persona no era Atem, o al menos aún no lo sabían. Pero al verlo fue difícil contener su sorpresa, era exactamente como el Atem de sus visiones, tan exótico y noble, emanaba una valentía llena de firmeza como la que él conocía tan melancolía y los recuerdos de todo lo que vivieron juntos fueron inevitables, pero Yugi había decidido tomar las cosas fríamente al hacer el viaje.

—_Nice to meet you too, my name is Muto Yugi_. (También es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Muto Yugi).

—_That means, your first name is Muto_? (¿Eso significa que tu primer nombre es Muto?) —preguntó con complicidad aún sin soltar sus manos.

Los hermanos Ishtar sonrieron al ver la expresión confundida de Yugi, al menos las cosas parecían marchar bien para ambos.

* * *

El resto del día lo ocuparon para ilustrar a Atem con un poco de japonés básico y a Yugi con aquello que no sabía del inglés, por suerte ambos parecían entenderse bastante bien.

La casa Ishtar si bien era amplia no lucía extravagantemente rica, tenía una habitación para los tres miembros de su pequeña familia y otra extra para visitas ocasionales que fue acondicionada para hacer sentir a Atem lo más cómodo posible, su propio ropero de madera con espejo, un televisor plano pequeño y una cónsola de videojuegos Wii; pero si había algo que tenía a Ishizu un poco incómoda con la habitación era la inecesariamente grande cama matrimonial.

Yugi se encontraba sentado sobre dicha cama conversando animadamente con Marik bajo la atenta mirada de Atem, la mujer morena comprobó por la redonda ventana que era de noche y complacida con las miradas que buscaban entenderse de los tricolores les sonrió con discreta picardía.

—Creo, es mejor que duermas con Atem, Yugi.

—¿Cómo?

Atem no entendió lo que la mujer dijo ni la mueca nerviosa de Yugi.

—Las noches son frías aquí, es normal que integrantes de las familias duerman juntos. Atem ha dormido sólo por respeto, pero ya que ambos están un poco solos aquí estaría bien que se hicieran compañía.

—Entonces aquí está bien —murmuró apenado casi de forma inaudible.

—Sé que para los japoneses el contacto es algo muy íntimo, pero te pido no me malentiendas.

El japonés solo asintió, un poco avergonzado.

—_I think it's better if you both sleep together, you know, it's so cold at nights._ (Pienso que es mejor sí ustedes dos duermen juntos. tú sabes, hace frío por las noches).

—_It's fine to me, but I don't want overpass the line with Yugi._ (Está bien para mí, pero no quiero sobrepasar la línea con Yugi)

—_Don't worry, he's according with that_. (No te preocupes, él está de acuerdo con eso).

Atem sonrió y miró al japonés para dedicarle el gesto. No le incomodaba en lo más mínimo.

—Dormirán en esta habitación, sí necesitan algo sólo llámenme —indicó la mujer amablemente—. Have a good night.

—_Good night Ishizu_ —dijo Atem.

—Buenas noches señorita Ishizu.

El mayor sonrió, de lo poco que había escuchado del japonés le pareció tenía palabras muy bonitas.

—"Buenas noches" —repitió Atem pronunciando con cuidado de respetar cada letra—,_ it sounds very pretty. (_eso suena muy bonito).

—_It means good night too_ (También significa buenas noches) —le explicó torpemente Yugi.

Mientras decía esto él egipcio entrecerró la puerta, asomando la cabeza por el oscuro pasillo que conectaba las otras habitaciones, Rashid seguía despierto como de costumbre.

—_I go to turn off the light_ (Voy a apagar la luz?

—Ah, si.

El interruptor hizo su característico "clic" y la luz de la Luna iluminó la cama, Atem destendió las sábanas y se recostó invitando a Yugi a hacer lo mismo.

—_You can't do this in Japan?_ (¿Tú no puedes hacer esto en Japón?) —preguntó Atem con interés al verlo nervioso.

—_Not exactly, there the people was more_… conservadora (No exactamente, la allá gente es más… conservadora) —dijo avergonzado de no recordar cómo decir "conservadora" en inglés.

Atem estaba confundido, pero comprendía la imposibilidad de Yugi para hablar el idioma, así, solo le sonrió.

Esa encantadora sonrisa, ahora viéndola de manera física, hizo sentir a Yugi arrollado por ella, aún más confundido cubrió su boca y nariz con las sabanas en un gesto que Atem catalogaría como adorable.

—_You and I_ (Tú y yo) —dijo Atem expresándose también con las manos para hacerse entender mejor—. _We doing this before?_ (¿Nosotros hicimos esto antes?)

El menor pensó en su respuesta, ¿dormir juntos? Bueno, el alma del faraón dormía en un cuarto mental junto al suyo y a veces cuidaba su sueño.

—_Something like that_ (Algo como eso) —respondió también usando sus manos—. _We used to spend all time together in the past._ (Nosotros solíamos gastar todo el tiempo juntos).

Inevitablemente torció una mueca con el ceño fruncido, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que este muchacho egipcio tuviera el alma del faraón, tal vez no debería tratarlo como si así fuera.

—_Ishizu told you something about me?_ (¿Ishizu te dijo algo sobre mí?) —preguntó Atem.

—_Well, she explain me some things, she said, you don't remember anything, she me pidió que came here to help you, maybe you can remember something._ (Bueno, ella me explicó un par de cosas, dijo que no recordabas nada, me pidió que viniera aquí a ayudarte, tal vez puedas recordar algo.) —Yugi se sintió tonto al volver a equivocarse.

Atem soltó una leve risilla ante su frustración, notó la mano derecha del chico sobresalir de la sábana y le pareció muy natural apresarla entre sus manos.

—_I bothering you?_ (¿Te molesto?) —preguntó al ver como se extrañaba al contacto.

Yugi negó con la cabeza.

—_No, I only remember old times_ (No, solo recuerdo viejos tiempos).

—_Well_, buenas noches Yugi.

—Buenas noches, Atem —contestó encantado por la manera del egipcio de pronunciar Japonés.

Esa noche, sosteniendo la mano de Atem en un contacto tan íntimo como el que solía tener con su "otro yo", Yugi volvió a soñarse en los laberintos de su mente siguiendo la misma sombra, con la diferencia que al llegar al callejón donde el alma del faraón se desvanecía, esta tomó su mano con calidez y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Yugi"

*~Continuará~*

N/A:

Dije que el chap iba a estar listo antes del lunes eeee~

Oh si, puedo escuchar los grillos hasta acá. Les pido una disculpa a todos aquellos que han seguido mis primeros dos capitulos, no era mi intención atrasarme, pero desde hace casi un año que mi laptop murio (aclaro por mis otros proyectos estancados) y subía con una tablet Atvio que no les recomiendo comprar (por algo a mi me la regalaron). Tampoco tengo Wifi y para colmo mi móvil con Opera mini no me dejaba conectarme pero ¡blablablablablabla! Ya voy a poder subir chap desde mi nuevo móvil con el ahorrativo Dolphin Browser ¡eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!

¡En el próximo capitulo tendremos un duelo! ¡Es hora del duelo!

Bueno mucho extásis, poniendos serios, me gustaría reiterar que esto es un Shonen ai con la pareja central Blindshipping (Atem x Yugi), el resto de las parejas seran hetero solo pasare a mencionarlas, salvo a una pareja crack hetero de la que me muero por escribir, pero eso es sorpresa. Así que comprendo si quieren dejar de leer pero igual les pido una oportunidad, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!

Gracias a mi beta por sus acertados comentarios del espacio y por presentarme al ";". Oh ";" te amo.

Y gracias por esos reviews que tanto me emocionan a **Dream Bloom**, **DarkRose00** y la ya no anónima** kisaki yazmin motou**.

Me despido hasta el próximo viernes y recuerden que el crack cocain no es bueno.

Oyasumi~


	4. Silent Magician

Capítulo 4: Silent Magician

Marik e Ishizu habían resultado ser unos excelentes anfitriones, si bien Yugi se sentía un poco abrumado por el casual contacto físico de ambos hermanos y Atem, estaba totalmente agradecido por su hospitalidad y el calor de familia que le transmitían; incluso estaban haciendo de guías turísticos, llevándolo al mercadillo callejero de Khalili, diciendo que Atem aún necesitaba más ropa.

Algo que Yugi no había visto en su anterior viaje a Egipto era la riqueza de sus mercadillos, cientos de personas a través de una empinada montaban mesas y alfombras con toda clase de artilugios, desde ropa, joyas y recuerdos del país hasta montañas de cacharrería. Según Marik para negociar ahí era necesario regatear, algo de lo que el japonés no sabía nada, así que se había limitado a observar; claro, dado también al hecho de no llevar casi ningún dinero encima y mucho menos en la divisa egipcia.

—¿Alguna vez has comido cordero, Yugi? —preguntó Marik divertido.

—¿Cordero? —se preguntó alarmado el de ojos violaceos.

—Sí, es muy típico en la comida egipcia.

—Nunca lo he comido, no es un ingrediente común en la comida japonesa —admitió interesado.

—_They are talking about lamb_ (Ellos estan hablando sobre cordero) —informó Ishizu al ver el rostro interesado de Atem.

—_Oh, Rashid cook a delicious Shish Kebab_ (Oh, Rashid cocina una deliciosa Shish Kebab/Brocheta de cordero) —recordó Atem.

— _Well, if you tests Ishizu's food everything else is a delicacy _(Bueno, si tu pruebas la comida de Ishizu, todo lo demás es un manjar) —se burló Marik.

—Marik —llamó amenazadora su hermana mayor.

—_Who cook the chicken last night?_ (¿Quién cocinó el pollo anoche?) —preguntó Atem interesado.

Yugi se mantuvo al margen de la animada conversación con una sonrisa, Atem parecía uno más de la familia y eso lo tranquilizaba de alguna manera, era perfecto, pues al parecer Yugi era un simple turista en Egipto, una persona común y corriente, algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no suceder.

Lamentablemente el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo, antes de que pudiera nombrar a cualquiera de sus acompañantes alguien de quien no pudo reconocer su rostro le cubrió la boca y le arrastró calles abajo se removió furiosamente tratando de apartar esa mano de su rostro, pataleando, sin embargo parecían ser dos personas a la vez, uno muy alto con una mano cubriendo su boca y con la otra aguantaba sus caderas para levantarlo del suelo; la segunda persona le abría paso durante la carrera empujando y maldiciendo a las personas que se encontraban en su camino.

Antes de que se impacientara verdaderamente por la falta de oxígeno el muchacho en cuestión se detuvo.

—Aaahhaaaa —respiró profundamente cuando lo soltaron, empujándolo a una fuente de agua.

—_I said you, he's Yugi Muto_ (Te lo dije, es Yugi Muto) —dijo su atacante a otro muchacho que se le acercó.

Yugi los analizó aún a la defensiva, era un par de muchachos no mayores de 18 años, vestían ligeras ropas oscuras; nada fuera de lo normal o potencialmente peligroso en su experiencia con los cazadores raros y esos otros especímenes derivados de la búsqueda del poder, pero no justificaba como lo habían raptado y aún continuaban siendo peligrosos solo por ese motivo. Miró a su alrededor, era una pequeña plaza, alrededor de la fuente había un amplio espacio de áreas verdes con asientos de metal, madera y concreto.

Lo más importante es que había poca gente deambulando por el lugar y el mercado aún era visible.

—_What do you want?_ (¿Qué es lo que quieres?) —cuestionó sin tener cuidado de su pronunciación.

—_A duel, when I win, I will get your deck, the King of games's deck_ (Un duelo, cuando gane obtendré tu mazo, el mazo del Rey de los juegos) —dijo el más alto, quién lo arrastró hasta ese lugar.

Yugi se puso de pie y le miró confiado.

—_And if I win?_ (¿Y si yo gano?)

—_We will let you go._ (Te dejaremos ir).

—_Is not enought_ (No es suficiente) —declaró. Miro hacia los mercadillos que se alcanzaban a ver y pensó, no era algo que soliera hacer, pero—, _how much you have?_ (¿cuánto tienen?)

* * *

Solo tres segundos, Atem apartó la vista de Yugi solo por tres segundos y este había desaparecido entre la casi multitud que abarrotaba el mercadillo.

—No puede estar muy lejos —trató de tranquilizar Ishizu al verlo levantar la cabeza entre la gente muy preocupado—. Lo encontraremos, es un extranjero pequeño y extravagante, no será difícil.

Atem frunció el ceño sin despegar los ojos de la gente que paseaba por la calle; eso era aún peor, era un extranjero pequeño y adorable, quién sabe qué podrían hacerle.

—Hermana, tal vez lo reconocieron.

—¿Reconocer? —preguntó Atem.

—Yugi es el campeón mundial de un juego muy popular para nosotros, tal vez lo retaron —explicó rápidamente la morena.

—Hermana, ve con Rashid y búsquenlo cerca de la ciudadela. Atem y yo iremos calle abajo.

—Entendido, nos vemos frente al restaurante de siempre en una hora —respondió corriendo junto a Rashid.

—Ven, Atem —indicó Marik—. Creo que sé a dónde se llevaron a Yugi si lo reconocieron.

El mayor le siguió aún ceñudo por la preocupación, esquivando a todas las personas a través de las calles.

—Marik, ¿ese juego es algo peligroso?

—No, no. Para nada —respondió de inmediato.

Aunque su tono de sarcasmo fue demasiado obvio, incluso él mismo, poseído por la oscuridad del cetro milenario estuvo por acabar con el alma de Yugi en su duelo con el faraón.

¡Claro que era un juego peligroso! Él vago por mucho tiempo con una daga quebranta almas sin contar a Bakura con su modo enfermo de jugar y Egipto era la meca de esta violencia.

—Es un juego de cartas —comenzó a explicar Marik sin detenerse—. Se llama duelo de monstruos; estoy casi seguro de que Yugi fue retado, por ser el campeón mundial, es un gran honor el vencerlo y sé de muchas personas aquí que están esperando su oportunidad.

—¿Yugi es tan famoso? —preguntó impresionado.

—Sí; en una plaza calles más abajo se reúnen para jugar duelo de monstruos, hay gente talentosa entre esos vagos, tal vez se lo llevaron para retarlo.

Marik evitó explicarle que camino a la ciudadela también rondaba otro grupito dedicado a asaltar para quedarse con cartas raras y por eso envió allá a Ishizu y Rashid.

Por suerte su primera sospecha fue la acertada y lo primero que vieron al llegar a la plaza fue a un gran grupo de gente alrededor de la fuente.

—Saqr(1) realmente tiene acorralado a Yugi —comentó un chico de ropas tradicionales a su amigo entre la multitud.

—Será porque Yugi solo ha invocado monstruos débiles al campo —le respondió.

—Así que es eso —les respondió Marik acercándose a ellos.

El rubio le indicó a Atem que le siguiera, elegantemente empujo a todo adulto para poder ver el duelo, entre susurros de "no digas nada, es Marik". Al parecer se había forjado una reputación, pero el moreno no dijo nada.

Al centro de la plaza, la situación de Yugi parecía muy precaria, frente a él solamente estaba un mago pequeño y un adorable bombón rosa mientras que del lado contrario estaba un gran monstruo que parecía de piedra con un hacha y unas extrañas gafas verdes con él.

—Las cosas no están marchando bien para Yugi.

—¿Lo dices por ese gran monstruo?

—No, el objetivo de este juego es acabar con los puntos de vida del oponente utilizando cartas de monstruos con distintas habilidades y poderes, así como otras cartas mágicas y de trampa para ayudar en la victoria; y Yugi solo tiene mil cien puntos de vida mientras que su oponente aún tiene mil setecientos.

—Es una gran diferencia.

—Pero no lo dudes, le va a dar la vuelta a este duelo, Yugi tiene esa habilidad.

—_I summon Blocken in defense mode, that's all_ (Convocó a Blocken en modo de defensa, eso es todo).

Hubo una conmoción entre los espectadores, muchos murmullos tales como: "otro monstruo débil", "¿Por qué dejó a Silent Magician en modo de ataque?" o "Va a perder en este turno"Marik solo sonrió.

—_I think, they were left to be deceptive_ (Creo que todos se dejaron engañar).

Atem se aseguró de poner mucha atención.

—_It's my turn, draw_ (Es mi turno, robo) —dijo el muchacho egipcio al robar una carta de su mazo.

—_I activate the effect of Silent Magician, level up for each card what my opponent draw_ (Activo el efecto del Mago Silencioso, sube un nivel por cada carta que mi oponente roba) —dijo Yugi y todos pudieron ver como las estadísticas del pequeño mago subieron del nivel del nivel cinco y mil quinientos puntos de ataque al nivel seis y dos mil puntos de ataque.

Su rival gruñó.

—_You cannot protect that magician whit Marshmallon and those ridiculous lens for longer. I going to activate Gigant Trunade, now all magic and trap cards return to owner's hand_ (Ya no podrás proteger ese mago con Marshmallon y esas ridículas gafas por más tiempo. Voy a activar Tornado Gigante, ahora todas las cartas mágicas y de trampa regresan a la mano del jugador).

Yugi retiró dos de sus cartas boca abajo y los lentes Marshmallow de su disco de duelos, así como desapareció el hacha del gran monstruo.

—_And I activate the equip card, gravity axe. As you know it power up the attack of the Guardian Grarl at 3000 points_ (Y activo la carta equipo Hacha de Gravedad, Como sabes sube el poder de ataque del Guardián Grarl a tres mil puntos).

El monstruo en cuestión recuperó el hacha y una chica de la multitud gimoteó asustada.

—Tch.

—_Now, Guardian Grarl, attack at Silent Magician whit the Gravity Axe_ (Ahora, Guardián Grarl, ataca al Mago Silencioso con la Hacha de Gravedad).

—_I activate Blocken effect! It become the target of an attack if it's in the field_ (¡Activo el efecto de Blocken! Se vuelve el objetivo del ataque sí está en el campo)

El monstruo del hacha cambió de dirección y destruyó el pequeño robot.

—Además, _Blocken had another effect, if it's destroyed I can summon Rengard at the field_ (Además, Blocken tiene otro efecto, sí es destruido puedo convocar a Rengard al campo).

Rengard, un pequeño muro tomó lugar frente a su maestro.—Another weak monster, at the next turn I going to win you (Otro monstruo débil, al siguiente turno voy a vencerte).Atem sintió un gran deseo de meterle su maquinita invoca cartas en la boca de ese insolente tipo para que dejara de fanfarronear; no entendía del todo el juego, pero no se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que esos monstruos tan pequeños y lindos respondían a los deseos de Yugi.

—_My turn_ (Mi turno) —dijo Yugi y robó una carta que le dibujó una gran sonrisa—. _My monsters are not weak and I go to show you. First I'll play the spell card Heaven's treasure which let both players draw at six cards in our hands_ (Mis monstruos no son débiles y voy a mostrárselo. Primero voy a activar la carta mágica Tesoro del cielo que deja que ambos jugadores roben al seis cartas en sus manos)

—_I draw three cards_ (Robé tres cartas).

—_So Silent Magician three level up_ (Así que Silent Magician sube tres niveles) —informó Yugi confiado.

El chico oponente gruñó.

—_Even if Silent Magician have 3500 attack points you can't beat me_ (Incluso si Silent Magician tiene tres mil quinientos puntos de ataque no puede vencerme).

—_I know, for that reason I'll activate the spell card Diffusion Wave-Motion(11), if I have a spellcaster type monster level 7 or more I can pay 1000 life points and destroy all cards in my opponent's side_ (Lo sé, por esa razón voy a activar la carta mágica Diffusion Wave-Motion, si tengo un monstruo tipo hechicero de nivel siete o mayor puedo pagar mil puntos puntos de vida y destruir todas las cartas del lado de mi oponente).

El mago alzó su cetro y una onda de dispersión acabó con el gran monstruo del hacha.

Marik cruzó los brazos orgulloso con su mejor sonrisa de "lo sabía", la multitud exclamó algo que sonó como un "ooh" y Atem apretó los puños por la emoción.

—_And finally, Silent Magician player direct attack!_ (Y finalmente, ¡Silent Magicial ataca al jugador directamente!) —ordenó Yugi.

El mago de cabellos azules lanzó una esfera de energía se impactó contra el muchacho y hubo una gran conmoción cuando sus puntos de vida llegaron a 0. "Esa es la fuerza del rey de los juegos" exclamó una chica junto a otros murmullos de "quisiera tener un duelo contra él" o "es más pequeño y lindo en persona" que le hicieron fruncir el ceño a Atem una vez más en el día.

Realmente había quedado impresionado, le habían dicho que Yugi era el campeón mundial de Duelo de Monstruos y no era para menos, había jugado sus cartas al máximo de su potencial y estas le habían respondido. Algo en su interior se encendió y estaba muy emocionado con prestó atención al lindo, no, a la linda hechicera y una fuerte punzada atravesó su cabeza.

"_Mira esta carta que acabo de conseguir, se llama El Mago Silencioso_".

Esa era la voz de Yugi, sujetó su frente sintiendo como esta le palpitaba, apretó los ojos y al abrirlos la delicada silueta del holograma se dispersó y en su lugar unos limpios zapatos negros fueron perfectamente visibles.

—¡Yugi! —le llamó alzando un brazo.

Atem giró un par de veces la cabeza al escucharlo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Atem, Marik —al reconocerlos se acercó a ellos—. ¿Llevan mucho tiempo viendo?

—Lo suficiente.

—Qué vergüenza —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—_That was amazing Yugi_ (Eso fue impresionante Yugi) —dijo Atem sonriéndole ampliamente una vez pasado su estupor.

—_Thank you_ (Gracias) —respondió aún más apenado.

—No sabía que habías traído tu disco de duelos Yugi —señalo Marik al antebrazo izquierdo del japonés.

—Oh, es cierto —recordó y quitándose el aparato fue hacia el chico egipcio que se encontraba arrodillado frente a la fuente junto su amigo que le consolaba— _This is yours_ (Esto es tuyo).

Le regresó el disco al que se encontraba de pie, un castaño más tranquilo de nombre Labîb(2) quien se limitó a agradecer con los ojos y los rodó hacia su compañero lastimero.

—_It was a fun duel_ (Fue un duelo divertido) —señaló—, _I know the Guardian Grarl respond you as a real protector_ (Sé que el Guardián Grarl te responde como un verdadero protector).

—I really want win you (Realmente quería vencerte).

Yugi sonrió.

—_Just keep trying and dueling like today, find me and I'll give you a new duel_ (Solo sigue tratando y luchando como hoy, encuéntrame y te daré un duelo nuevo).

—Yugi —dijo levantando el rostro para encararlo.

La sonrisa tan radiante y pura del japonés fue contagiosa y le hizo ponerse de pie; lejos de ellos, Atem y Marik observaron atentos y el primero sintió de nuevo una calidez muy grande llenar su pecho, sensación que le dejaba la sincera sonrisa de Yugi.

Pero ese mazo de cartas, esa ansiedad y emoción le provocaron una mezcla de emociones, supo de inmediato ya las había sentido antes y algo en su interior le decía que Yugi fue el responsable.

*~Continuará~*

1. Saqr significa halcon en árabe.

2. Labîb significa sensato también en árabe.

N/A:

Holii~

Oh, un duelo, es la primera vez que escribo uno, así que no me maten si quedó rarito lel. Me basé un poco en la baraja de Rafael, ¿recuerdan al rubio fortachon que se robó el alma de Yugi en Orichalcos Doom?

No lo dije en el capitulo pasado, pero los errores del inglés en su mayoría son a propósito, Yugi suele fantasear desperto en su clase de inglés así que su mal inglés es comparable al mío pues yo hacía lo mismo jajaja.

¡Por suerte tengo a mi beta! Muchas gracias a Blommie (Dream Bloom) por soportar las prisas, conversar cosas de fangirs conmigo por Google+ y ayudarme a logar el nudo que se viene en un par de capitulos ¡eeeee!

Quiero publicar los lunes, espero mi acarreado modo de vida y falta de internet me lo permitan guuuuh~

Y gracias por los reviews a **Azula1991** y a **kisaki yazmin motou**, me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Hasta el próximo capitulo, se acerca la despedida de Atem y Yugi


End file.
